


Les Misérables

by youaremy_yooniverse



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Completely Canon Story, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, This has been done before hasn’t it?, nothing changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremy_yooniverse/pseuds/youaremy_yooniverse
Summary: This is the entire story for Les Mis, no really :) the word count is lying. Nothing changed!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Les Misérables

Someone knocked some sense into Enjorlas and everyone lived. No one died. Cosette broke up with Marius and befriended Éponine instead. Everyone lived happily ever after. The end.    


# 

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! Took you awhile to read all that right? Not called “the brick” for nothing!


End file.
